Crazy For You
by x - - unwrittenMELODY
Summary: Darren has always been in love with Steve, this much was true. Still, was Darren the only one with these feelings? DarrenxSteve. Lemon/Smut.


**Crazy For You.**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

So, hey hey. Another story after never writing.

So, so sorry. I don't have a legitimate excuse, so I won't provide one.

Yeah. My second smut. Yay, I think.

So, hopefully you like it.

**BTW:** This is written in Darren's POV and this is sort of a AU so it only focuses on Darren and Steve's relationship before the book (and they are 17, okay?)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside's the fact I wrote this. I wish I owned Darren, hell even Steve. **YUM.**

* * *

I should of known this was going to happen, I sort of predicted it to happen. I just didn't think it would happen this quickly, or that tonight, I wouldn't be a virgin anymore.

It was a chilled November night, probably around midnight of so, when there was a scratching against my window. At first I didn't notice it, until it got louder and I cringed, sitting up, holding my ears. Jeez, that was worse then when my teacher would scratch his nails on the classroom chalkboard! I shuddered and slipped out of the bed from the opposite side of where my window was and searched for an object of protection. Okay, so I wasn't a wimp or anything like that, but it couldn't hurt to be safe, right? I picked up one of my weights and carefully crept to the window, trying to make out the shadow that was hovering at the glass.

Cautiously I opened the window and extended my arm back as if I was going to hit the midnight perpetrator, but when I saw hazel-green eyes I stopped and sighed in relief. It was only my best friend, Steve and I relaxed, watching him watch me and took a few steps back to give him some room. Steve and I had been best friends for years, since childhood, actually, but this was new even for him. He hopped from the tree outside into my bedroom and a twinge of jealously rushed through me. Steve was very athletic. He played all sorts of sports, his favorite used to be soccer, but now he was all about basketball. I wasn't athletic, at all. The only sports I ever played were in gym, but I was horrible at it. I couldn't even play volleyball, which everybody, even Steve, could play. I was athletically challenged, and even to this day, I still couldn't live it down.

"What's up?" he asked nonchalantly, going over to my bed and reclining as if he owned it and I sighed, closing the window and putting the weight down before turning to him.

"I was sleeping. You do know what time it is, right?" I asked flatly then raised my eyebrow, tilting my head to the side, crossing my arms.

I watched him shrug his broad shoulders and placed his arms behind his head, looking at me. It was a strange look, one I couldn't place my finger on, but it made me feel awkward and out of place. I fidgeted a little and looked away for a second nervously.

"Since when did you wear tighty-whities?" he asked, laughing and I felt my cheeks flush and I held myself back from yelling in protest.

"I don't! I just didn't have any clean boxers," I said, hurrying over to my dresser drawer and quickly slipped on a pair of jeans that I happened to grab first.

I could feel a set of eyes on me and I glanced over my shoulder, and I saw Steve's head whip away from my direction and I paused. Was Steve checking me out? I blinked and shook my head, assuming I was just tired and seeing things. As I turned back around, I saw that he was holding something in his hands and was tossing it back and forth.

"Want to prove your not a pussy?"

I stared at him and listened to the jingling of the object he was messing with and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about Steve?" I questioned, scratching my head, and he looked over to me, smirking.

"You heard me, Cinderella. Want to prove your not such a girl?" and finally he revealed what he was holding in his hands: they were car keys.

Steve didn't have a car. Unless...

"Oh my shit... Steve, you didn't-"

"Oh my fuck, Darren, I did," he retorted, hopping out of the bed and walked to the window and pointed in the direction of the street.

I hurried to the window and saw the silver Porsche in the drive way then looked at him, mouth agape.

"You stole your mom's car? Dude, you don't even have your license!" I cried, and he placed a hand over my mouth and I frowned from under his hand.

"Shut it, will you? Look, wanna go for a ride?" he asked me and removed his hand from my mouth and I shook my head.

"I can't! We have school tomorrow!" I said and he raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"So? Look, you never take any chances. Your always gonna be a little momma's boy," he said, opening my window and I frowned, grabbing him by his shoulders.

"Let me get a shirt on," I said and he smirked, and nodded.

"See you in a few," and with that he was out the window, into the tree and I walked over to my dresser and slipped on a shirt and slipped on my sneakers, grabbing my cell phone while I was at it.

I looked back at my room and then climbing out the window, closing it behind me and joined Steve for what to be what would be the best night of my life.

* * *

"Mmm. I forgot how good McDonald's used to taste!" I claimed and took another bite into my Big Mac and heard Steve laugh at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and took a sip of my soda and stole a few of his fries. I'd had to admit, this was nice. Sitting in this Porsche, in the McDonald's parking lot, at one in the morning. It was even nicer being with Steve, here and now and I looked over to him as he sang along to a song on the radio.

So, I had never admitted this before, not even in my journal, but I was in love with Steve. Yeah, I kinda always had a crush on him since we were little, but never acted on it. I mean, he was always with some girl anyway, and I couldn't blame girls for wanting to be all over him. He was athletic, and he had stunning hazel-green eyes and a breath-taking smile. It made me jealous sometimes, but I had a girlfriend, Becca. I really did like her, she was a sweet girl, but I just didn't feel as strongly for her as I did Steve.

I felt a piece of paper hit the side of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts and realized Steve had blew his straw paper at me and I tossed my empty box at him and he laughed and it caused a smile to come onto my lips.

Sometimes, when I'm with Steve, I felt like being... bad. Dangerous, even. He was a bad boy, I guess. I mean, he was good at sports, but he was also good at making teachers mad and skipping classes. Like tonight, he would always find someway to get to to do things with him that I know my parents wouldn't approve of. Like when I smoked my first cigarette, Steve got me into it, so now I had to hide packs from my parent's constantly. They always said he was a bad influence, but I didn't have much freedom like he did, and I guessed beside his attention, I craved that very freedom.

He pulled a cigarette from a pack he had in his pants and lit it and he looked over to me, and I finally realized I was eyeballing the cigarette he had and Steve smiled, taking a deep drag from the cigarette and motioned his finger towards me, and I leaned in close. He spread my lips apart with his finger's and without hesitation, blew smoke into my mouth.

I coughed, more out of surprise and realized how close his face was to mine. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, and for the love of all that was good, he was staring into mine. He leaned in and I closed my eyes and when I didn't feel anything my eyes popped open and he was finishing the rest of his cigarette.

"I..."

He looked over to me and raised an eyebrow, making smoke ring's with his mouth then put his cigarette out in the ashtray and smirked at me.

"What were you expecting Darren?" he asked me, eye's twinkling and I grew bold and grabbed his shirt from the front.

"This," I replied simply and kissed him deeply, feeling a rush fill my body and I almost trembled from the feeling.

I was about to pull away when I was forced back onto those soft lips, and my heart beat a mile a minute. I closed my eyes as his tongue forced entrance into my mouth and our tongues clashed in a heated battle for dominance, which he won. I moaned softly as he pulled at my hair and he kissed me harder, and I believe that he had bruised my lips. I ran my hands up his chest as his removed themselves from my hair and made their way up my back and then down, where he decided it was appropriate to squeeze my behind.

A small squeak came out of me and he pulled away from me, his face flushed, panting softly, and I realized he was smirking.

"So, you like that, huh?" he asked in a low, sexy voice and squeezed again, causing another squeak.

"Shut up!" I cried, knowing that if my face wasn't already red, it was getting there.

He only smirked again and lifted me up, gently tossing me into the back seat. Dear God, was he going to do what I was _hoping_ he would do? He climbed in after he tossed me and I was soon pressed into the leather seats, Steve straddling me. I looked into his eyes, and leaned up, trying to kiss him, but before I could, his hips thrust against mine and I moaned, my back arching.

"Ngh!" I cried, grabbing a hold of his shoulders as he rocked his hips with mine and he grabbed my hair again, causing me to release another long, held-in moan.

"You talk way to much, Shan," he grunted and my eyes squeezed shut, realizing I was falling for the rough treatment that Steve was giving me.

This was even better then any fantasy that I ever experienced. For the love of GOD was his hips going faster? I whimpered and tossed my head to the side, but only to have it brought back in Steve's direction again by him forcefully grabbing my hair harder to make me look into his direction.

"I want to fuck you while your looking at me."

I opened my eye's wide and gazed into his glossed over eyes, and all I could see was the lust in them. So, whatever fantasies I had created for this moment with Steve, all couldn't compare to what was happening to me right then. How he had me pressed against these leather seats, how he had bit my neck and caused me to almost scream in ecstasy. They couldn't even compare to how hard he would kiss me and how he caused to whimper and whine underneath his touch. I didn't even notice how he had unzipped my pants and was now stroking me through my underwear. All I could do was claw at his back and moan his name, over and over again. I was glad Steve didn't look at me for a few moments to go to town on my neck, more because of how I could guess that I didn't have the prettiest jizz face.

As I came, he pulled his hand out and grabbed a rag that was on the floor and wiped it on it and it gave me a chance to regain my composure. I trembled and looked back to him and saw he was sliding his shirt off, wasting no time, I took him in with my eyes. With his chiseled abs and lean stomach I thought I was going to come all over again. He slid my pants off and soon after removing me of all of my clothing, he slowly unzipped his pants. He wasn't even fully naked!

"Why am I the only one that has to be naked?" I pointed out in disbelief, and he only looked at me, placing two finger's to my lips.

"Suck."

I stared at him and closed my mouth, looking at him expectantly, showing I wasn't going to until he answered my question. He rolled his eyes before replying:

"I always pictured you naked whenever I was going to have sex with you," he said, pushing his fingers at my lips a bit more forcefully.

"But that doesn't explai-" but I was cut off with his two finger's being practically shoved down my throat.

I gagged for a second and finally did as he wanted, sucking his finger's and and glancing up to him every so often, trying to see if I was doing a god job or not. I was unexperienced with this, but I guessed that with all this forcefulness, he wasn't. Every time I'd look, he'd just be breathing deeply, staring into my eyes, hard. Unexpectedly, he pulled his finger's out of my mouth and lifted my body up so my legs were in the air, and so was my ass. I blushed a bit and watched as he scissored his finger's before I felt a searing pain in my ass and I whined, clutching at the seats.

"Calm down..." he said in the softest voice I had ever heard him use, and I slowly relaxed, looking at him with tears in my eyes.

He put the other one in and I almost cried, it hurt so much. How could I underestimate the pain that I was going to feel during this? I bit my lip hard and I could feel Steve's finger's move swiftly in and out of me and soon the pain vanished and pleasure was replaced with that pain. I began to push onto his finger's as he moved them and suddenly I could feel myself being pushed to the fullest point of ecstasy. It felt amazing, so amazing that I screamed out his name as he hit it. I watched him grin and hit wherever he had before, and I could feel my eye's rolling back into my skull.

"Found it."

I panted and whimpered when his finger's slid out, and I reached to grab for his hand, to put it back but he put them down and leaned in and kissed me, hard. I screamed into his mouth as he put himself inside of me, in replacement for his hands. Hell, if the finger's hurt, this was much, much worse. I could feel hot tears stream down my face and Steve pushed in deeper, harder, and continued to kiss me until I stopped screaming at the pain that was rushing through me. Then, there it was again. That one spot that he had hit only moment's before, and a lustful moan erupted from my throat.

"St... Steve. There. Again," I said through deep breaths and he pushed in harder this time, and hit the spot more forcefully then before and I screamed in pleasure.

He thrusted more quickly now, aiming at that one place and I was lost in the moment, the pleasure, the euphoria that was surrounding me. I could make out his grunts and pants and everything mingled and I didn't know what to think. I didn't think. I could feel him stroking me with each thrust, causing the sensations to build up inside of me as he rocked his body along mine. I searched for his hand throughout all of this and when I found it, I laced my finger's with him and that's when that moment really did become perfect.

"Dar...ren..."

"St... Steve!"

I squeezed my eye's shut tightly as a flash of white flooded my vision, and I felt Steve fill himself inside of me, and I shuddered, covering both of our chests when I came as well and we laid there, panting for a few moments. I tried my hardest to open my eyes but I couldn't make out anything more then Steve's form and smiled.

"Go to sleep Darren," he whispered and I tried to do the opposite, fighting the urge to fall asleep and spend as much time as I could with him.

"Steve..."

"I love you, Darren," he said softly and that was the last thing I heard before I feel into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I woke up to blanket's being wrapped around me and sunlight pouring onto my face and I sat up quickly, looking around to see I was in my bed, in my room. I frowned, looking at my pillow and put my face into it, wanting to cry. No, no, no, no! That couldn't of been a dream! It was too... too real. I remember feeling all of it. Shit. Shit. Shit. I licked my dry lips and felt a few fresh cuts on them. That was new. My behind also hurt as well. That was new, as well. Hell, for a dream I still even felt the after affects.

"What time is it?" I mumbled and looked over to my clock and saw the time: 11: 21.

Well, that was nice. Looks like I wasn't going to school today. Wonder why my parent's didn't wake me up... I discarded the thought and went to get out of my bed when an empty box of cigarettes were resting beside me. Oh man, I hope my mom didn't see this! She'd kill me. Wait a minute... those were a box of Newports. I don't smoke these...

I hopped up and grabbed the box and shook it, realizing they were empty except for a slight tapping against the top. I opened it and saw a small not inside and opened it, reading it with a smile.

_Brought you home last night, holy hell your heavy. You know, your also beautiful when you sleep. Anyway, I'll be over there around 11 or 12 when your mom and pops get out of the house. Maybe we can go to see that new movie you wanted to see... forgot what it's called, but you know what I mean. See you, Shan._

_ -The Leopard._

I held the note to my chest and my smile turned into a grin. Hey, he said eleven or twelve right? Oh man, I needed to take a shower! I probably smelled bad. What if he had...

There was a light tapping at my window and I ran to it, opening it and my smile grew even larger.

"Hey, gonna let me in, or are you gonna stand there and stare at me?"

I moved out of the way and let him inside, and closed the window behind him and watched as the "Leopard" himself turned to face me. So maybe I was a nerdy, non-athletic guy, but maybe that didn't matter anymore. Maybe, just maybe, I could just be Darren. He opened his arms and gave me a all-knowing smile.

"Come on, princess, come give me a hug," he said and even with the comment, I was happy to oblige, practically running into his arms and leaned in and kissed him gently.

Maybe he was just that forbidden fruit that I was all to happy to pick from that tree.

* * *

Hope it was okay!

I liked typing this, so I hope you liked reading this!

Please review and rate!

And I'll give you baskets full of Steve and Darren items ! (only not really cause I'm poor lol!)


End file.
